1. Field of Invention
An off road sports board provides a rider with the experience of snowboarding on dirt, gravel or other particulate materials when and where snow is not present, the sports board having an overall elongated oval configured deck having an upper surface having front and rear bindings within which the rider stands and a lower surface attaching a lower mounting plate from which extends a front fixed wheel assembly having a first lateral contoured wheel, an adjustable middle wheel assembly having a second lateral contoured wheel and a rear fixed wheel assembly having a third lateral contoured wheel, the first and third lateral contoured wheels having a smaller central diameter than a central diameter of the second lateral contoured wheel, wherein either the second and third lateral contoured wheel may be in contact with level ground at the same time, or the first and second lateral contoured wheels are in contact with level ground at the same time.
2. Description of Prior Art
The following United States patents were discovered and are disclosed within this application for utility patent. All relate to sports boards, with and without wheels.
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,270,096 to Cook and U.S. Pat. No. 6,059,303 to Bradfield, a portion of the wheels on the underside of a skateboard are presented in an in-line configuration, with Cook having two sets of three wheels with a steerable means on the truck. A snowboard is disclosed in U.S. Design Pat. No. D524,400 to Langford, disclosing a plurality of lower fins which allow for steering of the board by the angle of the upper deck.
Two disclosed skateboards, indicated in U.S. Pat. No. 5,645,291 to Ramage and U.S. Pat. No. 5,169,166 to Brooks, disclose skateboards having oversized wheels for use on off-road terrains, with Brooks offering a tilt steering means which directs the wheels at angles congruent with the tilt of the upper deck. U.S. Pat. No. 5,096,225 to Osawa discloses a skateboard having plurality of reduced diameter rollers on the underside for use of the skateboard on grass, the upper deck being flexible to conform to the varying terrain to allow all the wheels to remain in contact with the grass turf.
A wheeled board apparatus for attachment to a rider's feet, the lower deck having wheels which include two wheels in line located in the center, and two sets of outer wheels along two outer contoured edges. In another U.S. Pat. No. D529,565 to Warner, a skateboard with an arch shaped platform includes three sets of tandem wheels, one set on each end with a set in the middle.
A snowboard balance simulator is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,152,691 to Moscarello which has a single central roller base having a football shaped contour, but has no direct attachment to the upper board member. It is not intended for travel, nor is the training device disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,666,797 to Martin. U.S. Pat. No. 6,698,776 to Todd, discloses a skateboard with a snowboard response having contoured wheels, with two large diameter front and rear wheels affixed to the bottom of the board and two smaller diameter wheel located in front and behind the respective larger diameter wheels, demonstrating a tilting application indicated in FIG. 5, but requiring release of all pressure from the elevated end to accomplish the tilting movement.
The present invention discloses a different association of its members, having the second lateral contoured wheel adjustable along parallel longitudinal support tracks with a means to adjust and secure the location of the second lateral contoured wheel at a chosen location along the length of the deck.